olala
by Mayu Tachibana
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfic kumpulan drabble NaruHina tentang kejahilan-kejahilan selama mereka berpacaran dll. warning inside! DLDR :)
1. Chapter 1

*Olala*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi tapi cerita ini milikku~

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rating : Teen

Warning : amat sangat OOC,missed typo(s),alur cepat,drabble(?),judul gak sesuai cerita

Dont like? Dont read,minna^^

.

.

.

.

.

Akh...Hinata benci sekali ini.

Suara yang sangat berisik itu tiba-tiba saja kembali mengganggu ketenangannya yang sedang belajar didalam kamar. Begitu berisik hingga rasanya Hinata ingin sekali berteriak untuk menghentikan suara itu yang entah mengapa semakin bertambah kencang seakan sedang mengejeknya. Dia menarik-mengeluarkan napas berulangkali untuk menenangkan diri lalu meraih headphonenya dan memasangnya ditelinga untuk meredam suara berisik itu.

Setelah beberapa lama dia tetap merasakan suara itu tetap terdengar berisik ditelinganya dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi,perempatan segera muncul dikening Hinata dan dengan langkah geram dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"NARUTO-KUN,JANGAN BERISIK!"seru Hinata seraya menggebrak pintu kamar cowok itu yang berada diseberang kamarnya.

"UWAAA,"Naruto yang mendengar suara bombastis Hinata segera terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari kursi yang menopang tubuhnya. "Ada apa Hinata-chan,kenapa kau berteriak?"

Hinata hanya menggeram gemas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang terdengar sangat polos lalu melangkah ke speaker yang berada di kamar itu dan segera memutar bulatan kecil disana untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya sekarang sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu terkekeh pelan,sudah menyadari kesalahannya.

"_Gomen ne_,Hinata-chan..."ucapnya merasa bersalah.

Hinata tidak berbicara apapun selama beberapa saat,mata lavendernya hanya menatap Naruto tajam lalu akhirnya menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya. "Iya,aku maafkan kok,"

"Aaa Hinata-chan,kau memang baik sekali padaku~"ucapnya lagi dengan nada terharu.

Naruto melemparkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar untuk segera memeluk perempuan berambut indigo panjang itu. Hinata hanya diam melihat pemuda pirang itu-yang dengan gaya slow motion-melangkah mendekatinya dengan background berbunga-bunga menghiasi bagian belakangnya.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba niat jahat segera muncul dipikiran Hinata untuk membalas dendam pada pemuda pirang jabrik dengan mata sebiru safir tersebut.

1

2

3

Hup,Hinata segera bergeser kesamping dengan menyisakan kaki kanannya yang terjulur didepan pemuda itu. Naruto yang tidak menyadari hal itu tentunya segera tersandung oleh kaki Hinata dan kembali terjatuh dengan tidak elit dengan posisi mencium lantai kamarnya.

"Ups,maaf Naruto-kun~"kata Hinata dengan senyum jahil terlukis dibibirnya.

Rasakan! batin Hinata puas.

Naruto hanya diam,kurasa dia pingsan. Hinata yang sudah menyadari hal itu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu melenggang ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajar dengan tenang,meninggalkan pacar hiperaktifnya yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N :

Halo~ ketemu lagi dengan saya yang masih membawa pairing NaruHina dalam fanfic kedua ini.

Kalo readers mau tahu tumben-tumbenan loh orang kaku ini buat cerita humor. Yah sebenernya sih -kalo mau jujur- fanfic ini tiba-tiba kubuat karena perasaan bete karena ditinggal ibu sama 2 adek pergi jalan-jalan #plakk *curcol*

Gimana menurut readers? Apakah fic drabble ini mau dilanjut atau end sampai disini? Kalau mau lanjut bakal aku lanjutin kok,tapi aku gak janji update-annya bakal cepet,nunggu bad mood muncul soalnya *ngeles

Kasih tahu aku ya,makasih atas waktunya minna~


	2. Chapter 2

*OLALA*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi tapi cerita ini milikku~

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rating : Teen

Warning : amat sangat OOC,missed typo(s),alur cepat,drabble(?),judul gak sesuai cerita

Dont like? Dont read,minna^^

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda pirang tampak memasuki kamar benuansa lavender yang terlihat sepi. Mata safirnya memandang sekeliling kamar untuk mencari sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sebelumnya tega meninggalkannya pingsan di kamar. Dalam pikirannya dia sudah berhasil menyusun pembalasan bagi gadis bermata lavender pucat tersebut.

Dia melangkah mendekati meja belajar yang ada dikamar itu dan akhirnya menemukan gadis yang dicari-carinya itu. Gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut tampak sedang tertidur pulas diatas bukunya yang terbuka lebar.

Naruto terdiam menatap wajah polos gadis itu dan seketika melupakan tujuannya. Napas gadis itu keluar-masuk dengan teratur dari hidungnya yang mungil, matanya terkatup dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil yang terlihat manis dimatanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali dan mengerjapkan matanya. Sial, dia manis sekali.

Naruto perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar Hinata untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, kemudian dengan lembut laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu mengangkat Hinata dari kursi yang didudukinya dan kemudian membaringkan gadis itu ditempat tidurnya.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman lembut muncul diwajah tan tersebut, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap kening Hinata yang tertutup oleh helain rambutnya. Wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajah gadis itu dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dikeningnya.

"Selamat tidur, Hinata-_chan_, mimpi indah," ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto perlahan berdiri lalu berbalik hendak keluar kamar, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri karena senang. Dia akhirnya bisa mencium Hinata, yeah!

Tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaan senang itu segera lenyap dari wajahnya ketika sebuah perasaan merinding menghinggapi dirinya. Dengan sepelan mungkin dia mendongakkan wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat dan akhirnya menemukan perasaan menusuk itu berasal.

Seluruh keluarga Hinata sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, mulai dari wajah geram sampai tersenyum geli. Naruto mengabaikan semua ekspresi itu, matanya saat ini hanya memperhatikan seraut wajah yang terlihat mengerikan dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ayah dari Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Buliran keringat semakin deras menuruni wajahnya, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Terdengar hening yang cukup lama disini sebelum akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu tanpa dosa.

"_O-ojii-san_, a-ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

Hiashi mendelikkan matanya dan semakin mempertajam tatapannya pada Naruto, dengan perlahan mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, Naruto berdebar menunggu perkataan Hiashi sambil memohon-mohon semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menunggu sebuah suara segera keluar dari mulut Hiashi Hyuuga, ucapannya terdengar sangat keras dan penuh penekanan.

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR ANAKKU SEKARANG JUGA!" serunya pada Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak dan langsung menjawab, "H-HA'I!" lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah.

Disisi lain, Hinata yang terkejut segera terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap ayahnya yang masih menampilkan perempatan didahinya. "_Tou-san, _ada apa?"

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa memandang wajah anak perempuannya itu. "Bukan apa-apa, tidurlah," ucapnya lalu berbalik keluar dari kamar anaknya diikuti Neji -kakak sepupunya- yang memasang raut tidak jauh berbeda dari pamannya.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam lalu menatap sesosok anak perempuan yang lebih muda darinya yang tampak sedang menahan tawa.

"Hanabi, kenapa kau menahan tawa seperti itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Anak perempuan berambut coklat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya,masih menahan tawa. "Bukan apa-apa, _onee-chan, _tidurlah."

"Hei, tolong jelaskan padaku," protes Hinata ketika melihat adiknya itu juga pergi dari kamarnya. "Hanabi-_chan_!"

Tidak terdengar tanggapan apapun.

Yah... sepertinya untuk saat ini Hinata hanya bisa penasaran pada apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada dirinya saat dia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ?

A/N :

Chapter kedua update, yey, yey, yey. Hasilnya pasti garing - -"

Makasih bagi yang sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktunya membaca fic gaje ini. Makasih juga buat hinata. hiyuga34, Blue-Temple Of The King, ravael. fahreza, Waffle R. Dewey dan h1h1h1 yang sudah mereview.

Sekian, sampai ketemu lagi (kalau mau ^^v)


	3. Chapter 3

*OLALA*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi tapi cerita ini milikku~

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rating : Teen

Warning : amat sangat OOC,missed typo(s),alur cepat,drabble(?),judul gak sesuai cerita

Dont like? Dont read,minna^^

.

.

.

"Ohayou~" sapa Hanabi dengan riang mendekati meja makan.

Senyum yang sangat lebar terpasang di bibirnya yang biasanya selalu merengut atau datar seperti papan, tapi kali ini begitu berbeda. Beberapa 'bunga' bahkan nampak dari punggung kecilnya yang ditumbuhi rambut coklat sepunggung kurang sedikit.

Hiashi, Neji dan Hinata yang sudah berada di meja makan sedari tadi hanya menatap anggota keluarga mereka yang paling muda itu dengan tatapan heran, ada apa gerangan dengan salah satu Hyuuga ini?

"Wah... sarapannya kelihatan sangat lezat ya," ucapnya lagi ketika tiba ditempat duduknya, tidak mempedulikan suasana meja makan yang hening. "Ittedakimasu~"

Tidak terdengar tanggapan apapun.

"Tou-san, nii-san dan nee-chan tidak makan?" tanya Hanabi ketika menyadari keheningan yang cukup jelas dari ketiga anggota keluarganya itu.

Ketiga Hyuuga itu mengerjapkan mata bingung kemudian mulai sibuk menggerakkan peralatan makan mereka. Hanabi mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Ha... nabi?" panggil Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar ragu, dia merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang kira-kira terjadi pada adik kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa, nee-chan?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Hinata menatap Hanabi dengan raut wajah yang sangat penasaran. "Apa kau sakit?"

Hanabi yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan kakak perempuan yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dia merasa baik-baik saja kok, amat-sangat baik malah.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, nee-chan," jawab Hanabi akhirnya dengan nada heran. "Memang ada apa?"

"Kau terlihat... berbeda."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya ketika jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya. Hiashi dan Neji yang sedang makan dalam diam pun tampak menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbada meskipun tidak sedang bertatapan langsung pada Hanabi.

Hanabi terdiam selama beberapa saat ketika mendengar pernyataan kakak perempuannya itu, dia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sumpit kayunya lalu mulai memasang ekspresi serius untuk berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat anak perempuan itu terdiam lalu kembali menatap kakaknya itu dengan gelengan kepala perlahan dan mata yang terkesan sangat polos.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, nee-chan."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban adiknya yang tidak menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. _Apa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?_

* * *

><p>"Naruto-nii."<p>

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hanabi sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, entah kenapa dia selalu merasa gugup ketika berhadapan dengan adik perempuan Hinata itu.

"A-ada perlu apa, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit tersendat pada akhirnya.

Hanabi menatapnya selama beberapa saat lalu mendekati Naruto dan menjijitkan kakinya agar dia bisa membisiki kekasih kakaknya itu. Naruto sedikit berjengit ketika mendapat perlakuan itu tapi akhirnya dia berusaha mendengarkan dengan sebaik mungkin apa yang dikatakan Hanabi.

Naruto mengernyit selama beberapa saat lalu melongo.

Hanabi menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Naruto sembari menatap kekasih kakaknya itu dengan seenyum lebar dan tampak sangat puas.

"Kau benar-benar Hanabi kan?" tanya Naruto menatap Hanabi lekat. Kemana ekspresi datar yang biasa dimiliki oleh seorang Hanabi Hyuuga?

Hanabi mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja aku Hanabi, memang siapa lagi?"

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kapan kita memulainya?"

Hanabi kembali memasang senyum lebarnya tadi yang sempat lenyap. "Sekarang."

* * *

><p>Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menyusuri lorong sekolahnya, kedua kakinya membawa dirinya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar dengan banyak rak buku yang menghiasi hampir segala penjuru ruangan. Sambil bersenandung pelan dia melewati lorong yang tercipta diantara rak buku sambil menyusuri jarinya ke sampul buku yang terlihat jelas dari sisi bagian samping. Dengan gerakan pelan dia memilah-milah buku yang tersaji di depannya lalu membuka beberapa halaman untuk dibacanya sekilas.<p>

Setelah beberapa menit mengelilingi hampir semua rak buku di perpustakaan, Hinata akhirnya memilih dua buku yang cukup tebal lalu berjalan ke tempat duduk yang tersedia di perpustakaannya itu. Mengambil posisi yang nyaman di sebuah sofa yang cukup sering dia tempati lalu mulai membuka halaman bukunya untuk dibaca.

Disisi lain, terlihat dua bayangan berbeda ukuran yang terlihat mencurigakan mengendap-endap mendekati tempat Hinata berada. Dengan langkah sepelan dan sehati-hati mungkin mereka melewati lantai kayu perpustakaan yang sedikit menimbulkan suara lalu tiba dengan cepat dibagian belakang kursi Hinata.

"Naruto-nii disebelah sana..." bisik Hanabi menunjuk salah satu rak yang berada tepat disamping Hinata duduk.

Naruto mengangguk lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk bersiap diposisi, Hanabi dibelakang kursi kakaknya sedangkan Naruto dibalik rak buku. Mereka sudah sangat siap menghadapi segala resiko yang akan mereka hadapi.

1

2

3

Hanabi segera menjulurkan tangannya kebalik kursi lalu dengan cepat menyibak rambut kakaknya yang kebetulan tidak sedang diikat sehingga terayun dengan bebas melewati wajahnya. Dengan sukses Hinata yang tentunya merasakan hal itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kebalik kursinya untuk mencari tahu penyebab rambutnya bergerak sendiri, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali rak buku lain yang berdiri menjulang dibelakangnya.

Hinata dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding lalu dengan perlahan meletakkan bukunya diatas kursi untuk segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya–berniat untuk mengecek rak buku itu. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan bahwa seseorang yang menyibakkan rambutnya tadi bersembunyi dibalik rak buku itu. Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dan jantung yang agak berdebar akibat adrenalin, Hinata mendekati lemari itu, perlahan-lahan hingga membutuhkan satu menit lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh ringan pundaknya, Hinata yang kaget segera menoleh dan dengan cepat dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat sudah menyentuh pipi kanannya. Matanya segera terbelalak lebar ketika melihat seseorang yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya tersenyum khas dengan pipi yang sedikit merona setelah menyudahi ciuman singkat di pipi ranum gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Na-na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Halo, Hinata-chan," sapa laki-laki itu santai.

Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, Naruto baru saja mencium pipinya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Hinata dapat merasakan matanya mangabur dan kakinya terasa seperti jeli hingga tidak bisa lagi menopangnya. Sebelum merasakan kegelapan merengkuhnya, Hinata dapat merasakan Naruto berseru terkejut dan sebuah tangan merangkul tubuhnya.

_Naruto-kun._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Halo, aku datang membawa update-an~ masih garing ya :'3

Makasih buat kalian yang sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Makasih juga buat Waffle R. Dewey dan Amu B yang sudah mereview chapter lalu.

Sekian, sampai ketemu lagi (kalau mau -,-)a


End file.
